


The One Where They Sass

by thestanceyg



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Just snippet of Darcy and Matt being sassy with each other because I owe this to Meilan_Firaga after not being able to totally do the grad school prompt she asked for.





	The One Where They Sass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



“You know, you’re probably lucky I’m blind,” Matt said to Darcy as they walked out of the apartment he shared with Foggy.

“Is that so?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” he said with that smile that she knew meant some bit of sass was coming. “You could be hideous and I wouldn’t know.”

She smacked his arm. “Whatever Murdock,” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “You always seem to know when there’s a pretty girl within 100 feet of you.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I’m not sensing any right now.”

“Lord above, you two,” Foggy complained. “She’s got you Matt. I’ve known you since undergrad, and there’s never been a time you didn’t know who the hottest woman in the room was. So yeah, you know Darcy’s gorgeous, you lug.”

“Thank you, Foggy,” she said, skipping ahead to go up on tip toe and kiss him on the cheek.

“Hey!” Matt protested. “Those lips are for me only!”

“You called these lips ugly, so they’ll do as they please. Besides, you don’t own me, Matty.”

“I didn’t say your lips were ugly, I said  _ you _ might be. I’m almost a lawyer now. I pick my words with precision.”

Darcy snorted. “I think you’d have better luck saying you picked your dates with precision,” Foggy said.

“I’ve heard that I’m quite attractive,” Matt said as they ducked into the resaurant. “I’m fairly certain with my looks and charm I could replace you two in no time.”

“You hear this guy?” Darcy asked. “Who’s been telling him his ugly mug makes the ladies forget themselves.”

“Oh, I think he said his face  _ and _ his charm,” Foggy replied, picking up a menu.

“Charm?” She blew a raspberry. “I’ve never seen it.”

“Hey, I charmed the pants off you Lewis,” Matt protested. 

“I hit a dry spell and felt bad for you,” she countered. Then, without missing a beat, she said to the waitress, “I’ll have the chocolate shake and a hamburger with everything. Extra fries, please. Both of them steal.”

“Strawberry shake and the double for me,” Foggy ordered.

“Vanilla shake and the patty melt,” Matt ordered. Then, to Darcy he said, “And ouch, Lewis. I have feelings, you know?”

Darcy scooted closer to him in the booth. “And did I hurt them?” she asked.

“You did,” he said, adding a fake sniffle to the end. 

“Laying it on too thick, Murdock,” Foggy said with a roll of his eyes. “Hey, I have an idea. How about you two stop with the snark-as-foreplay and we have a normal dinner. For once. Please?”

“But Foggy, he can’t get it up unless he’s zinged me at least three times.”

“Please never say anything like that ever again in my hearing,” Foggy pleased. “I beg of you to never mention anything about your bedroom antics again.”

“But you brought it up, Foggy Bear,” Matt teased.

“SWEET HEAVENS YOU HEARD THAT?!” 

Darcy and Matt burst into peals of laughter. “It’s kind of hard not to when she uses it in the bedroom and the walls are kinda thin,” Darcy finally got out. Foggy turned a bright red.

“Oh yeah?!” he said indignantly, “Well I can hear when you two-”

“-Are you  _ sure _ you want to get into this fight with us?” Matt asked. 

Foggy shut his mouth. “You make a good point.”

“I know I do,” Matt said. “I’m practically a lawyer and I choose my words carefully.”

Darcy fell laughing into his side and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“Can we please have a normal dinner, now?”

“I thought we were,” Darcy said, smiling at her boyfriend.


End file.
